Lost Family
by WiNdGoDdEsS688
Summary: Ever wondered where Omi's parents really were? So did I and out came this fic. Please R&R!


So……yeah….it's been awhile…-nervous chucke-

If you're not sure who Melissa and Grace are, try reading some of my other Xiaolin Showdown fanfics! No seriously…it explains a lot…

Um..this story is uncomplete, if you'd like the rest, I'd be more than happy to update with a second chapter. But please review, cuz I need the motivation in my last week of the quarter in summer school! You see the second chapter is still kinda sorta only in my head...not on paper yet...let alone on my computer...

* * *

Omi happily rested on the shores of the pond the others had made him. Yes, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo "made" a pond just for him. They created it in the same way they had made the other when they found out that Master Fung had given them a day off. Of course, back then they had to go after the Moon Locket and then that stupid abominable snowman had showed up. So they never got to enjoy the day as much as they would have liked.

But Omi couldn't frolic in his ducky floaties this time. Two things had happened to him in the span of one week which might have killed any other person.

One: As Clay put it, he had "eaten a piece of somethin' not fit fer a rat." Translation: he had a bad case of food poisoning.

Two: An odd strain of polio. While Melissa and Grace more than gladly made sure that the mutated polio strain did no serious harm, they weren't able to remove all of the side effects.

And so on Saturday, Omi had woken up a normal boy, and by the end of the day he was "losing his biscuits" every hour. And then on Tuesday, when he was just getting back into his regular routine, the four wudai warriors had visited some unknown land and Omi came back with almost complete paralysis of his legs. On the way back he heard Grace wonder out loud to Melissa if monks had medicaid. He didn't hear Melissa's reply but only heard a whack as if some hard object just connected with a head.

So as Omi happily rested on the shores of the pond, he really was happy. No more throwing up, no more having to worry if he was going to die. Melissa and Grace had happily given him enough pills and herbs to keep him safe for the next few weeks. Grace said good bye as she went off to her college camp and Melissa...well, Melissa was always in the habit of leaving and not telling people where she was going or when she was going to be back.

After a few days of being in bed, Omi began to get cabin fever. He could move his legs and arms at the pace of a snail, and he definitely could NOT fight. Sitting idle for so long caused him to repeatedly try and get up only to bruise himself as he fell back down. While he _was_ low to the ground, he had done this many times throughout the past 5 days.

On the fifth day, a strange heat wave finally passed, and a breezy and cool 72 F set in. His friends happily placed him on his own blanket beneath a cloudless Caribbean blue sky. Omi was content to watch the shadows of the trees slowly become shorter as the sun reached its zenith in the sky. The wind stopped suddenly and as the rustle of leaves died down, he could hear the normal routines of everyone back at the temple. Music floated from somewhere, and the clanging of metal meant that somewhere, two monks were sparring. Then he thought he heard wailing. He quickly turned around, but saw no one nearby. The wind picked up again, and once again, he thought he could hear crying.

* * *

Master Fung was beyond stunned. He searched Melissa's face for any sign of deceit, but he knew she would never joke about this.

"And you are quite sure?" he asked again, knowing the answer.

"100 percent!" she happily exclaimed. "DNA tests never lie...they might be 0.0009 percent off...but they never lie."

Master Fung turned his gaze to the three adults in the room. They still seemed to be taking in the size of the temple and all the details of it.

The man spoke up. "Some act of God must have kept him safe all these years..." He didn't say it to anyone in particular, but he felt some sense of the surrealism he felt must be stated. Here he was with his wife and their long lost friend, about to see...

His wife was listening to him, but his voice seemed to come from far away. She tried to blink back the bittersweet tears that blurred her vision. The room went out of focus and was nothing but a blur of blues, yellows, and browns. She took a deep breath, wiped away the tears that had fallen, and then turned her gaze toward the woman who had been standing silently in the doorway during the entire conversation. An unspoken cue was made as Master Fung bowed and left to find the other monks and tell them the news. The couple walked over to the woman and each took one of her hands. The woman did not look at them, but gave each a gentle squeeze, letting them know that their support was needed. Melissa quietly went up to them.

"Ready?" she simply asked. The woman nodded her head and the four began to walk towards the pond and end the long journey.

* * *

Now go readers! Digivolve into reviewers!!

Yes…I know that was lame…


End file.
